


Penguin's Umbrella

by alexacobblepot



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, Fingering, Lightsaber dildos challenge, Lightsaber dildos prompt, M/M, Penguin's umbrella, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, Shameless Smut, Umbrella as a dildo, Umbrella dildo, What in the actual fuck did i write, gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexacobblepot/pseuds/alexacobblepot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Emobearthing's Lightsaber Dildo Challenge!</p><p>Oswald and Jim decide to take sex to a new extreme one night. Neither of them have any toys, but Oswald does have an umbrella!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Penguin's Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> everyone has looked at an object in their fandom- a prop in a music video, a costume accessory, a corpse- and thought to themselves, "dang, that'd make a kinky dildo." for this prompt, users must take any object from a fandom and write a work with at least one character from the dildo-object's fandom. if you're still confused, leave a comment on one of my works or something.

Oswald fell on top of Jim as their kiss heated up more. Jim had both their shirts off and their cocks were rubbing through their pants. The Penguin moaned as his lover pushed him onto the bed and his legs immediately spread. It had been weeks since he last felt Jim's touch. And the promise to spice things up played in his mind. His hand ran down the cop's chest, feeling the muscle there. 

"Jim..." He breathed out. 

"Oswald..." Jim's reply was gruff against his skin as he pulled the smaller male's pants down. 

The crimelord squirmed as the man on top of him finally relieved him of his pants and boxers. His cock was hard between his legs -- and leaking precome. And the feeling of Jim's eyes on him was enough to send him over the edge. He held back though. Blue eyes stayed on Jim, like a bird watching a predator ready to attack it. 

"Neither of us got the toy, did we?" Jim broke the silence, a look of concentration on his face.

Oswald let out a breathy laugh. "Well, I was recovering, Jim." The sass was prevelant in his voice despite how sinfully wrecked he looked. The tone earned a firm slap on his rear, causing a small yelp to escape his lips. 

A low chuckle followed the yelp. "Not in the bedroom, Oz..." The tone was warning. It told him not to test his lover anymore. Oswald obeyed almost instantly and let the cop continue talking. "I was thinking..." A finger traced over Oswald's dripping cock, making his body jerk like lightning had electrocuted him. "About using something else as a toy..." His fingers dipped lower, grazing to Oswald's ass, slowly teasing along his entrance.

"J-Jim...." Oswald keened in bliss as a finger slid into him. His back arched and he shuddered. Blue orbs slid shut firmly as he rocked himself on the two fingers now stretching him open. A string of cursewords left the usually reserved man's mouth.

"Such a good slut for me..." Jim growled in his ear as he worked in a third. Oswald was so tight around his fingers, he knew that the rest of the night would be fun. He slapped his lover's ass again. This time to hear him say those words again. "Fuck yourself on my fingers like a good whore..." It was a side of him that he never showed Barbara or Lee. It was the side he considered his monster.

Oswald keened as he moved frantically on Jim's fingers, even as they curled, grazing his prostate. He shuddered and moaned out his lover's name as he took the abuse. This was the side of Jim he liked. It was the side he knew no one else saw, and unlike the ones who were scared to face it, Oswald looked the monster dead in the eye.

"Please..." 

Jim grabbed the bottle of lube from his nightstand. He then reached over and grabbed the umbrella. It was the one Oswald always used. And he smirked a bit before looking at his lover. Oswald's blue eyes had widened as he realized what was about to happen. But he let his body relax. Well, it was easy to do with Jim's hand soothingly rubbing his stomach. 

He watched as Jim coated the handle of the umbrella with lube. And then he looked away as the umbrella was slowly pushed into him. Low, whimpering mewls of pleasure left his mouth as he felt himself being filled. The curve of the handle was just right, pressing against his prostate. Oswald's back arched and he shuddered.

"You like that?" Jim asked, slowly moving the umbrella into Oswald, filling him completely. "Such a needy slut, aren't you?"

"Yes..." Oswald's fingers dug into Jim, trying to keep himself grounded. "I'm close..."

The umbrella being fucked into him, the handle grazing his prostate, it was all too much for Penguin. He was on the edge and another firm nudge by Jim's skilled hand had him screaming in pleasure as he came in his stomach. The force of it had him almost whiting out. It felt so good and he felt his body tense around the umbrella before relaxing once more.

Jim chuckled a bit and pulled the umbrella out slowly, careful not to do any damage. He kissed the smaller man and held him. "Good boy..." He praised him softly. "Very good boy..."


End file.
